Forbidden
by FlooPowder2830
Summary: It was the one thing he wanted-the only thing he could not have.   Please R&R! May be rated M for later chapters.
1. The beginning of the end

Chapter 1- The Heart wants what the heart wants

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything. Rights go to _TeenNick._

**Author's Note- **First Degrassi fanfiction. Please no flames. This is Twincest so if you don't like it- don't read it. I hate long authors notes so here we go. Please R&R! 3

Chapter 1-The heart wants what the heart wants

Declan POV.

I knew these feelings were wrong. The fantasy's that played out in my head felt so right but after made me sick. I hate the way she makes me feel. The way her eyes mirror mine, the way her creamy skin and chocolate hair mesh so well. Her ample breasts and long legs. I could stare at her for hours… she is the forbidden fruit. The one I want-no need-to taste. My train of thought interrupted by my current girlfriend Holly J as she busted in the room.

"Dec...I'm so tired. The dot was slammed packed and Spinner wasn't there." She wined as she plopped down on the couch and propped her feet in my lap. I began to massage her feet and tell her about the plans tonight.

"Well, if your that tired then it looks like a quiet night in with just you me and the couch is in order." I smiled as she leaned over for a quick kiss.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I have plans with Jane tonight – you know band stuff. Thought I would tag along" she gave me a another kiss as she slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

"Well… there goes my night." I mumbled. I turned on the tv and scrolled through channels. My sister Fiona walked out of her bed room and sat herself next to me. She intoxicated me, her floral perfume and low cut v-neck.

"Thank God she left!" Fiona said her eyes locking with mine. On instinct I turned away.

"Dec, what's wrong?" she asked innocently her eyes wide.

"I just can't anymore Fe." I let that slip out and it was out .

"Can't what?" she asked placing her hand on my face turning it towards her. I jerked away.

"Nothing!" I watched out of the corner of my eye as she mumbled whatever and began to flip through a magazine. She began normal chit chat about the newest gala coming up and how I could take Holly effing J and that she would need a date. Even though the conversation was boring I found myself hanging on every word. I watched her mouth move and the way her nimble hands moved about. It wasn't hard to admit I was in love. With my sister. I knew deep down she felt the same. But she was something I could never have. In the world we only had each other. Through the many girlfriends Fe had always been there for me. With sisterly bear hugs and words of encouragement . But it was sisterly and that was all._ Sisterly_. And I hated myself for thinking otherwise.

"Declan? Hello you there?" she laughed while waving her hands in my face. I laughed

"I'm here Fe, calm down." I gave a her a smile and turned to what she was watching, a video bio about the famous Drake. The wrapper.

"Isn't that the wheel chair guy, the one that was shot?" I asked Fe.

"I think he is. Jimmy is his name?" she shrugged and picked up another magazine. I looked at the clock. It was 9 pm. To early to make the bed excuse.

"Did you hear how Anya is pregnant!" Fe exclaimed. Still staring at the screen of her droid.

"Old news Fe. That was news around prom." I continued to stare at the tv and we didn't speak till much later.

"Do you wanna order pizza?" Fe asked, boredom written plainly on her face.

"Whatever is fine." I said dryly looking at the clock and how it 11:45. She ordered a large pizza and chocolate dunkers. She hung up and looked over at me.

"Ok. So now do you want get wasted?" she asked laughing bounding from her chair to the liquor cabinet. She reached in and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Pace yourself." I told her. She clearly wasn't paying attention. I sighed and figured it would be easier to just join her. I walked over and fetched a bottle of crown royal drinking straight out of the bottle.

_2 hours and a bottle of crown royal and vodka later…_

"I just love you so much!" I exclaimed kissing her harder. Her hands wrapped around my neck and my hands took place around her waist.

"I know how you feel!" she said her speech slurred, breathing heavily. Every kiss caused a sensation so mind blowing . We flopped down on the couch and make out session went on longer. My dreams coming a reality. We were both going to hell. Fuck it. This was amazing. My phone vibrated in my pocket I held up 3 fingers for 3 minutes. It was Holly J.

"Hello?"

"Hey dec! What's up?" she asked her voice cheery.

"Hanging out with Fee." I said my speech slightly slurring.

"Oh my God Declan! Your drunk!" she said yelled!

"Whoever said that!" As I hung up and made my way back to Fiona. Our makeout session was stopped by Holly J busting through the door. Her eyes wide. She walked over and slapped me hard in the face.

"Your Sick! We are VERY over!" She yelled she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit! Shit Shit!" I threw my head in my hands.

"Oh c'mon Dec, she was a bitch anyway…" she passed out and lolled over on the other side of the couch. I looked at the passed out figured of my beautiful sister. I took advantage of her drunkenness. I was a horrible person… I covered her with a blanket and stormed into my room. I punched the wall. Only hurting myself. A tear trickled down my face. This was wrong. So wrong.

**AN:** So? Please leave a comment letting me know if I should continue! R&R!


	2. The world is burning around us

Chapter 2-The world is burning around us

**Disclaimer-** All rights go to _TeenNick._

**AN-**Thanks for the reviews guys! No flames please. Please R&R!

Chapter 2-

Declan POV

People say the world looks better in the morning, not so much for me. Waking up with 18 new messages and killer hangover doesn't go on my top favorite mornings. After having read all 18 I learned that Holly J had told everyone about Fe and I. Fiona was right. Holly J was-_is-_a bitch. Fiona busted in my room.

"Why the hell do I have 26 new messages and a killer hangover, I can't remember a thing from last night. Your going to need to fill me in." she sat crosslegged next to me rubbing her temples. I was secretly depicting every single inch of her body. You would think I would've learned my lesson. Nope. Not even close.

"Ok. Fee, your not going to like this, but last night we got drunk and something happened." My voice trailed off.

"It can't be that bad" she said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Fe, we were making out and Holly J caught us and she told everyone!" I said in rush. She just looked at me. Just _looked_ at me.

"I don't care." She said. Putting her hands on my cheeks, slowing leaning forward and then…

We kissed. Not a sloppy drunk kiss a real sober kiss, like the ones you hear about in books. Passionate and beautiful. Something I never had with Holly J, Jane, Meghan, Jenny or Lisa or with any other girl for that matter. And slowly it happened. Things went fast. And suddenly she was lying next to me naked a thin film of sweat covering her body.

"I love you." I whispered; embracing her.

"I love you to, so much." We continued the gentle kisses.

*_Flashback from when they were 4 years old* _

"Deckie! Guess what!" Fiona smiled her green eyes wide.

"What!" he smiled back.

"I might have someone who likes me!" she twirled.

"Who?" Concern clearly written on little Declan's face.

"Tyler Fox!" she giggled.

"You don't need him Fefe! You have me and I love you! Little Declan smiled grabbing Fiona's hand and kissing it.

"It's you and me against the world"

_*flashback ends*_

"What are we going to do about this, because I'm not quite ready to end it." She smiled stroking my cheek. She reached down and grabbed my blue button up and slipped it on.

"I'm going to change." She smiled and left the room. My thoughts slipped and washed over to the next. They all were about Fe, about what just happened. Even though the world was burning around us we had eachother.

**AN:** Sorry about the short chapter, but trust- its going to get way better! So R&R! Big drama coming up with the next chapter!


	3. Mistake

Chapter 3-The Mistake **Disclaimer**-I own nothing all rights go to _TeenNick._

**Authors note-** OK! It's been awhile but I have found the fire to write! I promised a big drama and in this chapter a few (2) years have passed. Please R&R!

Chapter 3-  
Declan POV

Everything had just fallen into place after that. My parents death-it brought me and Fiona closer-our large inheritance, and the fact Fee and I could move out of Canada.

Fiona and I moved into a large beach front condo in Florida where we legally changed our names to Fiona Brooks and Declan Ryan. We were living on love, well, and a large fortune. We were in no hurry for college, even though we both wanted to go someday. And that was our lives, day to day enjoying each others company.

As I lay rolled up in the plush white comforter waiting for Fee to come to bed, I think about asking Fiona to marry me. I also pondered the idea of it was _legal _for that matter.

"Declan we need to talk."I looked up to see Fiona's worried expression.

"What's up, Fee?" I questioned feeling myself getting nervous, sensing something was wrong.

"For the past couple days I was feeling kinda sick…and them I missed my…" she paused and cleared her throat.

"And then I missed my period, so to be safe- I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive" Her voice fell to a whisper. She instantly started crying. She rested her head on my shoulder and I gently kissed the top of her head. At 3 am Fiona cried herself to sleep. I had no sleep that night, we were only 20 years old. Not old enough for a baby. But there was no way in hell I was giving up this baby. No way.

Fiona woke up at 11, I had woken up at 5.

"Fee I already made a doctor's appointment for you, just to see how far along you are. She smiled.

"Thanks Deckie. I'm glad your being so supportive." We looked at each other our eyes having a conversation. That's when I bent down on one knee and pulled out the ring, _the ring_ that our family had passed down through generations.

"Fiona _Coyne-_" I paused gauging her reaction with me using our real last name. It was nothing but smiles.

"Will you marry me?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. Fee beamed her smile from ear to ear. "Of course I will!" she said jumping into my arms as I stood. We kissed, the kiss was warm and beautiful. It reminded me of home. Home? Where was home for me? Who knew.

"I'll go get ready now." She blew me a kiss as she left the room. But somehow I knew I was madly in love with her, but deep down I didn't know if I was ready to be a father. Fiona walked down the steps and took her place by my side.

"I'm ready" her green eyes sparkled and the hints of a smile still played on her face. We made our way down to the Escalade and drove to the doctors.

"I want to keep the baby." She looked at me firmly.

"Of course, I smiled and reached for her hand, which she placed in mine. When we arrived the nurse directed us to a waiting room for Dr. Smith.

"Are you nervous? Because I am" The nervousness in her face matched mine. We both jumped when a foul, angry looking nurse called our names. I squeezed Fee's hand before we entered the office.

"Sit down. The doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse said scowling. Fee changed into her gown and sat upon the examination table. She looked around .

"I guess where gonna be in this place a lot over the next nine months" she presented a forced smile. I attempted to comfort her by offering a grin back. Fail. The doctor opened the door. She was a tall woman with long brown hair and wide eyes.

"I'm doctor Smith, and you must be Declan Ryan and Fiona Brooks?" she smiled kindly.

"And reading here it says your expecting?" She said, looking at us.

"You tell us?" I said.

"Ok! So Fiona, how long have you been sexually active?" Questions like this went on forever!

_-When did you get your first period?_

_-What made you think you were pregnant?_

_-When did you start sleeping with Declan?_

_-Have you noticed anything different in your poop?_

But I had to live through this. I had to! She was my betrothed and I loved her more than anything.

**AN:** So? Please Please REVIEW! Wedding next chapter?


End file.
